Divided Souls
by liveyournightmare
Summary: Raine is a princess under the care of Lord Inustaisho, and in an arranged marriage with Lord Sesshomaru. She sets out on a journey to find a life other than the one that has been chosen for her, only to find herself on a path leading to redemption, death, adventure, revenge, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I watched my family burn on the funeral pyres. The flames licked at the bloody wounds on their bodies, cleansing them for the afterlife. As is custom, it was I that lit the first spark. The servants and villagers that had survived the battle were sobbing with grief but I stood impassively among them. I let the heat of the fires display my sorrow, my guilt…and my hate. I thought I heard a whisper in the wind, the sound of my mother's voice. "Daughter…" she murmured, "Daughter…" _

"Raine." The sound of another voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Sesshomaru." I acknowledged his presence without turning from my object of focus.

"You haven't returned to this place in many years." He knelt and picked up a fistful of ash, letting it fall through his fingers. "And yet, this ground appears untouched by time."

"Land that has seen great bloodshed does not easily forget. The remains of my home and my people will never return to the earth. They have been left to remind the world of the consequences that come with lust for power. I had a desire to see it again, in case my journey is unsuccessful."

I adjusted the reins of my demon horse and hoisted myself into the saddle, arranging my skirts so as not to be unsightly. We departed from the land of my people without a backward glance. The past cannot be re-written. The distance between this dead land and my new home was not great, only half a day's ride. Sesshomaru was kind to accompany me. Perhaps he understood the journey would have been difficult alone. Or perhaps he merely wanted to spend a few more moments together, even in silence.

I am leaving tomorrow, departing from this new life that has been made for me. I have heard rumors of a great gift outside of the lands of my guardian, Lord Inutaisho. Rumors of hope.

The storm clouds above us were becoming unsettling, the winds grew wild and fierce the farther we traveled. An eerie green filled the sky and as we approached the gates of Lord Inutaisho's lands, I abruptly halted my horse, turning about in time to catch an arrow that had been aimed at my back. Sesshomaru cursed as his horse reared in panic, two arrows lodged in its flanks. A third found itself in its head.

"Come on!" I reached out for his arm, casting a protection shield around us as he swung onto the saddle in front of me, taking the reins and spurring towards the gates as I searched the area for our assailants, bow armed and ready in my hands. I spotted a flicker of movement in the trees to my left and let the arrow fly. A satisfying 'chhhnk' and a shortened scream assured me one of our attackers had just met the Netherworld.

The soldiers at the gates raced to meet us, taking the rear and shouting for the gatekeepers to let us pass. One fell outside of my shield and became the victim of the enemy. The gates opened just enough to let us into the village. As we dismounted and my horse was taken to the royal stables to be tended to, Lord Inutaisho descended upon us, Tetsusaiga in hand.

"What has happened?" he looked at us carefully, searching for any injuries.

"We were attacked just outside the gates. By at least two archers." Sesshomaru glanced at me, and I realized I was still casting a protection shield. I cleared my mind and allowed it to disperse. "They remained in the forest line and out of our sight. Raine took one of them out, we may be able to retrieve the body before wild demons devour it."

Inutaisho turned to one of his generals, who was awaiting orders. "Send a group out to find this corpse and any possession this assassin may have had with him."

"Yes, sir." The general bowed and left to speak with his men. The rest of the soldiers went back to their stations, the lord and lady were no longer at risk.

"As for the pair of you, I suggest that you visit our healer and join me in the war room after you have rested." Inutaisho said, "Raine, I must forbid you from leaving the castle grounds until we have discovered the source of this attack. Your journey will have to wait until this concerns are resolved."

"Yes, my lord." I bowed in respect, subconsciously tearing my hair in frustration. "As you wish."

Our human healer declared us fit and healthy aside from a few scratches. Sesshomaru allowed the woman to examine him as long as I was present – he has been apprehensive and held competent towards humans ever since his mother left. Inutaisho has a weakness for human women, his constant affairs became tiresome for his wife and she returned to her own home in the sky when Sesshomaru was young.

I bid Sesshomaru goodnight and returned to my chambers, allowing the human servants to dress me for bed. As they removed my armor and kimono, I noticed that they were no longer frightened of the scars that marred my once perfect skin. Their breath no longer caught at the sight, nor did their fingers shake as they touched my arms, my shoulders. One of them even dared to gaze upon my face. When she met my eyes, she remembered her place and looked away respectfully.

"Leave me." I said softly, waving away their fussing hands. "I am dressed. Leave me to rest."

As the door closed, I turned my attention to the mirror above my fireplace. The girl who looked at me was brave indeed, for my face is now the most wretched, hideous part of my body. Even my own eyes cannot linger on the image, because the disfigurement is far too great. I laid upon my bed, wishing to dream about the hope I desperately searched for.

_My body was in flames. I could only watch the destruction from within – I had lost complete control. The air was filled with the sound of screams and the smell of blood. It covered me, boiling hot like the fires. I felt their lives diminish beneath my sword, a distant voice calling out to me in anguish. "Daughter…" The people begged for mercy, for help. Their words meant nothing. They were nothing. I ripped their hearts from their chests, I tore them limb from limb. Each wound I caused made my skin burn, but I did not care. I begged myself to stop. My words meant nothing. I was nothing. _

_ I killed them all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You look hideous." Sesshomaru commented as I joined him outside Lord Inutaisho's study.

"My sleep was not peaceful." I muttered, turning as the door opened and the great dog demon gave us permission to enter.

We knelt at the small table and servants quickly brought in a tray of tea. The men sat silently as I poured tea into our cups; Lord Inutaisho's demeanor was grave indeed.

"The corpse was found inside the line of trees, shot through the skull. Your aim is impeccable, Raine," Lord Inustaisho inclined his head in respect, "Unfortunately there was no sign of the other assailants. They seem to have disappeared without a trail. Despite this disappointment, I do have more information."

Lord Inutaisho turned to look out the window, collecting his thoughts. Sesshomaru and I glanced at each other apprehensively. What could possibly have him at a loss for words? Finally the lord returned his attention to us, his expression unreadable.

"The body was looted of all of its personal possession, but we found this caught in the brush." He set a piece of torn cloth on the table. "I trust you understand the seriousness of the situation."

The cloth seemed ordinary, plainly woven with no decoration. I reached out to take it and observe it more closely but Sesshomaru caught my hand. Picking up the cloth, he inhaled its scent and immediately dropped it back on the table. As it fluttered down, I caught a whiff of the smell and felt my heart stop a moment.

"Lord Hyoga." Sesshomaru stated, only barely containing his anger, "He has become bold in his father's demise."

_There was a dull roar in my ears, of endless simultaneous screams. I felt my blood turn hot under my skin, threatening to burn through my marred body. I could see the young Menomaru smiling as he ripped the heart out of my brother's chest, hear his father's laugh of triumph as my father fell to his sword. The noise in my head was becoming deafening as my bones threated to break under the rising pressure of – _

"In his consumption of his inheritance, my old friend has decided to reopen old wounds." Lord Inutaisho's words brought me back from my thoughts. "I have received word from Myoga that Lord Hyoga and his son have brought a considerable amount of demons with them from the Continent. They are planning to take advantage of the wars between the humans of our lands and the Mongols. Hyoga wishes to steal the souls of the dead and increase his power."

"That doesn't account for his assassination attempt on us." I said, "If he is merely after the spoils of war, why risk angering you and alerting us of his intentions? He knows you will not permit him to steal the souls of our people."

"He intends to use his new power and the power he will gain from the wars to defeat you. He sent the assassins to attract your attention, to send a message. One he knew you would follow." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, a sign of irritation.

Inustaisho nodded in agreement, gesturing at me for more tea. As I poured he retrieved a map from the shelves of scrolls behind him, unrolling a map of Japan. Taking a brush and ink, he made several markings on the map.

"Hyoga's army is stationed here, not far from the battlefields of the humans," He said, indicating towards a forest to the north of our castle, "The Mongols have attacked relentlessly, many dead have already fallen. Here," he indicated at another spot on the map, in the middle of Hyoga's camp, "There lies a tree with great spiritual power. It is there we will seal Hyoga and his heir away, where they can no longer use our people."

"I do not have the power defeat both Hyoga and Menomaru," Inutaisho admitted, scowling, "The Hyoga clan inherits the gifts and powers of their ancestors – Hyoga has the strength of a hundred moth demon lords. I simply don't have the ability to take him down, nor will I put the lives of our people or my only heir in more danger than is necessary. The tree, combined with my power, will be strong enough to lock him away."

Sesshomaru clearly did not agree with his father's plan, but understood it was the only logical plan without making undesirable sacrifices. We bowed and began to leave the study. As I followed Sesshomaru, Inutaisho called me back.

"Sesshomaru will be receiving his orders from me very shortly. I thought it better to relay your orders in person." Inustaisho said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What would you have me do, my Lord?" I asked.

"I understand the desires of the heart, Raine. I know too well the hatred you must feel towards the Hyoga clan, and the rage you will feel when I tell you this. For your sake and the safety of my people, I must forbid you from participating in this battle. You are not to leave the castle grounds until Hyoga has been sealed."

I pulled away from his touch, struggling to keep my frustration under control.

"You cannot keep me from this battle. These people destroyed my family, my home, my life. This is my chance to avenge my people. How can you take it away from me?"

"You lack the control needed for the heat of battle!" Inutaisho grabbed my shoulders, digging his claws into my arms, "If you lose control over yourself, you will give Hyoga more souls to absorb. You will kill without considering the consequences. If he absorbs too many lives, even the tree will not be strong enough to hold him."

"I haven't lost control in years." I hissed, losing the little sound of respect I had left in my tone, "Nothing is going to happen."

"You haven't been faced with the man that murdered your entire family 'in years.'" Lord Inutaisho said, raising his eyebrow at me warningly. I immediately retracted my claws. "I am sorry, Raine. This is my final word on this matter. You will not go to battle tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Don't make a sound."_

_A man sat next to my bed, leaning against the wall. I tried to reach for the knife hidden under my sleeping yukata, but found that I couldn't move. I struggled to make my limbs obey me, but I couldn't move even a fraction of an inch._

_ "I apologize for the paralysis, it was the only way I could speak with you rationally." The man said, not sounding sorry at all. "If you give me trouble, I can render you mute before you give a single cry for help."_

_ "If it's information you want, you won't get anything from me." I said warningly, "Lord Inutaisho has forbidden me from battle and has not divulged the full details to me."_

_ "How delightful. I can't imagine the humiliation, being kept from a battle to the death with the murderers who destroyed your family. Your torment is unending, it seems."_

_ "If you've come to gloat, pray continue. Your words mean nothing to me." I said, closing my eyes._

_ After a long silence, the man said, "I haven't come to gloat my lady." _

_ "Then why are you here? It's obvious that you have already won." I said disdainfully._

_ The man moved closer, pulling me up so that I was in his arms. He turned my head so that I could see his face in the dim light left by the dying candle. _

_ "Destroying you and your family was not a victory. You were collateral damage I was forced to accept. My father needs the Great Dog Lord's power, once he absorbs every drop of Inutaisho's aura, I will become the greatest Hyoga of the Continent. Your family was caught in the crossfire. They shouldn't have meddled."_

_ "You're despicable." I could barely force words out, a sudden wave of fatigue overcame me. "Kill me, and be done with this."_

_ "I have no desire to kill you." He said blankly, "That is not the reason for this visit."_

_ He brushed the hair away from my face, kissing my forehead softly as he laid me back on the bed. As my eyes began to lose focus, I saw him kneeling over me, a glowing powder flowing from his mouth and encasing my body in soft pink._

_ "I come to honor the future that we might have had, the happiness we could have shared. Let this be my final gift to you, although nothing can repair the destruction that is our past."_

_ The man stood and walked to the outside door, which opened to the gardens. _

_ "Menomaru." I whispered, barely conscious. _

_ He turned back to look at me, his face a mirror of his father's: cold and lusting for power._

_ "The next time we meet…I will kill you." I stared up at him, allowing my hatred to reveal itself on my face._

_Menomaru's expression softened and he turned away, stepping out into the cherry trees. As my vision faded into darkness, I heard the glimpse of a whisper, saying "I know." _

My head was pounding when I awoke. Groaning, I sat up and reached for the empty jug of sake beside my bed, throwing it across the room and wincing as it shattered. The handmaiden came rushing in from the hall, looking frightened.

"I'm all right, Rei. Prepare my bath. Clean up this mess later." I looked down and saw that my arms were coated in dry skin. "And have this bedding replaced, it has irritated my skin."

The servant bustled about, carrying out my requests as quickly as she could, trying to look at me as little as possible. Glancing in the mirror, I saw that my usual disfigurement was accompanied with red hangover eyes and dark circles from yet another bout of night terrors. The skin on my face was also dry and cracked. I looked like the undead.

Ignoring my aching body, I stumbled into the bath, barely making it into the pool. I do not enjoy the traditional Japanese bathing rituals, my family preferred the Continent style of an immersion pool over sitting at a stool with several pitchers of water. Lord Inutaisho made my suite of rooms especially for my family, for our use during my father's political visits to the Western Lands.

The handmaiden came in to wash and comb my hair, but she left so that I could finish bathing myself. The servants do not like touching the scars that cover me, and I prefer to bathe in private. I used a stone and an imported sugar scrub to remove all of the dead skin – which caked my entire body. Afterwards, I wrapped a robe around me and stepped out past my sleeping chambers and into my dressing room. Selecting a simple kimono, I allowed Rei back inside my room to help me dress. As she removed my bathing robe, she let out an audible gasp.

"My lady! Your skin…" she stepped away in shock.

"You have seen the wretchedness of my body before, servant." I said, hiding anger, "Why do you forget your place now?"

"Lady," Rei fearfully kneeled before me, "I see no wretchedness now. Only the beauty that truly is my lady."

"What?" I ran to the dressing room, to the full length mirror on the wall that had been covered since I had moved to Inutaisho's palace. I yanked the silk cord, pulling the curtains back and revealing my reflection. As I stared in shock, Rei humbly entered the dressing room.

"Perfection." She whispered, "Not a single burn or scar in sight."

"Have you taken away the old bedding yet?"

"No, my lady."

I walked over to the bed, pulling the top covers back. Looking closely, I saw a light dusting of power outlining where I had been sleeping. I stood there like an idiot, staring at my hands, flawless and smooth. A knock at the door snapped me out of my reverie.

"Raine?" It was Sesshomaru. "We will depart soon."

I gestured madly at Rei, who raced to help me into my kimono. I slid the door a crack as she hastily began tying my obi.

"Your father didn't tell you? He has forbidden me from battle."

"My father does not have permission to give you orders. You are the sole heir of the Northern Lands, his equal. I did not take you as a commoner easily dissuaded by irrational decisions."

"You would be correct. I'm not easily dissuaded." I agreed, ignoring the insult. "Rei, get a mask from my armory."

As she went to fetch it, I put the rest of my armor on. I had chosen an older set in an attempt to disguise my identity. Lord Inutaisho would not be pleased with my disobedience. I took the mask she had selected, a blue dragon, and slid it over my face just as Sesshomaru wrenched open my door the rest of the way.

"That armor is appalling." He said, looking at it impassively.

"All the better to deceive your father." I said, binding my hair in a low knot. "It's not pretty, but it is strong and it will protect me when needed."

I turned to Rei, who stood wide-eyed and waiting.

"You are not to tell anyone what has taken place this morning. _Anything_." I emphasized. "All shall reveal itself at the right time. Do not even speak of this to the other servants."

"Of course, my lady."

I strapped my bow and quiver to my back and reached for my father's sword.

"Don't." Sesshomaru caught my wrist, "My father will sense its presence, and that sword is still beyond your control."

I sighed, buckling a plain katana to my hips. "That's another problem in itself: control."

Sesshomaru held out his hand, a stone beaded bracelet in his palm.

"I received this from a human priestess. When worn by a demon, it suppresses his demonic aura."

"By received, do you mean she willingly gave it to you, or-?"

His facial expression gave me my answer.

"Wearing this will keep you in humanoid form, unable to transform into your demonic self." He explained. "Your power would be keep in check."

"What is the set back? Surely there is a price for such a convenient gift."

Sesshomaru hesitated, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"The bracelet can only be removed by the priestess who created it, or one of her blood relatives possessing spiritual powers."

"So you killed the only person who can actually remove this thing?" I lost my temper, "Were you born with this stupidity?"

I took the bracelet, watching as the beads glowed and encircled my wrist, fading to purple and ivory. Pushing past Sesshomaru, I made my way through the servants' hallway.

"She has a sister that is with child. Surely someone in the line will be born with spiritual gifts." He said, emotionless.

I turned, "For your sake, there better be."

I snuck out of the castle through the servants' quarters, took one of the war horses from the stables, and lined up with the rest of Sesshomaru's soldiers, awaiting departure. At last Lord Inutaisho and Sesshomaru emerged, in full battle armor. We were given the command to march. And then war came upon us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The battle was intense and bloody. I could barely distinguish friend from foe, human from demon. I did my best to deliver non-fatal blows, but I can't be sure how successful I was. Lord Inutaisho and Lord Hyoga were trapped in a fight to the death, evenly matched it seemed. I obeyed Sesshomaru's directions to remain near and to watch his back. He wanted to keep an eye on me in case the aura-diminishing bracelet proved ineffective.

"Down!" I shoved Sesshomaru face down as a flying demon swooped over us, his sword passes through where our heads had been a moment before. I leapt to my feet and let an arrow fly, watching the demon crash as his wing crumpled.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru gestured towards the tree, which was several yards away, "Father requires Menomaru distracted and incapacitated until the sealing process is complete.

"With pleasure, my lord." I muttered, running ahead of him, clearing a path through the bloodbath of human vs. human, demon vs. demon.

Both Lords were bearing some serious injuries, Lord Hyoga was favoring an arm and one of Inutaisho's legs was slashed to the bone. I spotted Menomaru just below the tree, paralyzing and decapitating multiple soldiers.

"There." I let Sesshomaru pass me, remembering I needed to remain anonymous.

Menomaru looked up as Sesshomaru approached him, nonchalantly ripping the heart out of a lunging demon.

"Ah. The young lord. I was wondering when you would come and pay your respects to the future Hyoga."

"You anticipate your father's demise?" Sesshomaru drew his sword

"At the hand of your father, to be sure. Then I will ascend and slaughter you all." Menomaru said.

"That would require your survival, Menomaru." I said, "If you die here, that will end the Hyoga line forever. All of that power would mean nothing."

"You're hear too, I see." Menomaru shook his head, "Why do you hide such beautiful handiwork? I strived so hard to achieve power so great that it would affect even your human form."

"Enough." Sesshomaru leaped, swinging his sword at Menomaru's head.

While they bickered, I turned to see Lord Inutaisho stumble was his injured leg collapsed. Lord Hyoga swept in for the kill. Without thinking, I launched an arrow towards them, letting it fly into Hyoga's arm. It was only a moment, but Inutaisho was able to recover and gain the upper hand. I swore he caught my eye and recognized me before turning away.

"Your family took away my happiness!"

I turned as Menomaru knocked Sesshomaru to the ground, sending his sword flying, landing several feet away.

"All I ever wanted was her." Menomaru snarled, "And you and your idiotic father insisted on an arranged marriage with the Lord of the Northern Lands. You stole everything from me, and now I'm about to take everything from you!" He raised his sword to the ground, preparing the fatal blow.

I stepped in between them, raising my arm guard to catch Menomaru's sword.

"You are the one who destroyed your own happiness." I said, drawing my weapon. "Sesshomaru, I can keep this fool busy for a while. Assist your father.

"I do not need your protection." Sesshomaru said.

I stood stalemate with Menomaru as Sesshomaru transformed into his true dog demon shape. Once he had joined Inutaisho, I returned my attention to my foe.

"I thought we would never be alone." Menomaru said.

"You are alone." I said, raising my shield as he unleashed poison from his hands, "And you will die here alone."

I unleashed on him with the fury of endless pain, disfiguring scars, countless nightmares, and the weight that comes from being the only survivor of a heartless massacre. It felt like an endless flurry of thrusts and parries. At last his weapon soared from his hand and he found himself pinned against the great tree, my sword flesh against his throat.

"We could have had a future together." He said, leaning away from the edge of my blade. "With my father's power, I can overthrow fate and put us back on its course.

I heard the scream of defeat and glanced up as Inutaisho sank his fang into Lord Hyoga, trapping him against the tree.

"Goodbye, lover." I slit his throat.

I stepped back as the power of tree and fang wrapped itself around him, binding him permanently to the tree. He pulled against his restraints in vain, never looking away from me until the tree had completely engulfed him.

Lord Inutaisho's soldiers cheered in victory as the tree swallowed both Hyogas whole. As they celebrated, I found a horse and made a hasty retreat. This farce would only succeed if I returned to the castle before Lord Inutaisho returned. Looking back, I allowed myself permission to mourn the loss of my family and my soul mate. This would be the last time I would cry tears for them.


End file.
